Tan terco, como para cambiar el destino
by Lucy Conejita
Summary: Una nueva hada muestra sus alas para volar en busca de sus propias aventuras… Que sin duda serán grandes y muy divertidas al igual que peligrosas… Y nosotros solo podremos observar… Pasen y lean! aunque creo que no es muy bueno espero a ustedes si les guste! Aguante el NALU!


**Aclaración:** Mescle dos clases de destinos, el destino fatal el que nadie puede cambiar, y el destino que muchos llaman destino de amor, que es el del hilo rojo xD, estaba pensando en lo que sucedería en FT y como ahora todos sus destinos se unieron pues escribí esto xD…

* * *

Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima

* * *

**Tan terco, como para cambiar el destino.**

Qué más daba morir, qué más daba luchar, qué más daba seguir, en esta época en estas circunstancias, en medio de este mundo en ruinas de tantas muertes…

Que más daba luchar por un futuro, cuando el destino se empeña a hacer cada final igual…

Destino, no creía que el destino existía, que ya estaba escrito y aun no quiero creerlo.

_**Destino cruel, destino injusto, destino indiscutible, destino inevitable, Maldito destino fatal!**_

_El destino está obligado a cumplirse, yo no lo creía pero mira donde estoy ahora, mira desde el día en que nos conocimos hasta ahora._

Estábamos destinados a encontrarnos y lo hicimos, estábamos destinados a formar un equipo, así lo hicimos, estábamos destinados a tener una amistad, así sucedió, estábamos destinados a crear de esa amistad un lazo más fuerte, y sin darnos cuenta así sucedió.

Destinados a perder a las personas más importantes, destinados a encontrar una nueva familia, destinados a luchar y recibir heridas por ellos, destinados a pelear aunque la vida se nos fuera solo por aquellas personas importantes para nosotros, destinados a unirnos a los destinos de nuestros amigos, el destino se unió a otro destino mucho más grande mucho más doloroso más triste y aun mas fatal…

Este destino donde la magia negra y blanca, chocaron entre sí con toda su potencia, este destino que hizo que varios destinos murieran antes de darnos cuenta, hay un destino en que muchos creer…

Un destino que habla de algo lindo y no malo…

Un hilo rojo que une a las personas, sin importar lo lejos que sus cuerpos de encuentren.

_Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper._

Mentira, se supone que solo debe de unir a dos personas entonces porque, nos une a ti, a mí y a él, porque este hilo rojo que se encuentran atado a mi meñique se divide en dos tiras un rojo oscuro que va hacia él, y un rojo brillante como las llamas que va hacia ti.

Porque el destino nos une para siempre a los tres…

Jamás creí que cuando venimos aquí a estos juegos mágicos, con el objetivo de mostrar que Fairy Tail se mantiene, que somos imparables, y recuperar el orgullo de nuestros amigos, en realidad estábamos viniendo al lugar donde nuestros destinos se cumplirían al fin.

Un plan…

Varios objetivos…

El día que nos unió a todos…

7 de Julio el día que todo comenzó y que todo acabo…

Zeref y Natsu… magos poderosos que chocaron ese día…

Cuando una guerra de humanos, Dragones, y demonios se llevaba a cabo en todo el mundo…

Esos dos magos luchaban no solo por el destino del mundo si no también por su propio destino una lucha para decidir, cuan hilo rojo ganaría y quien obtendría a Lucy Heartfilia y la magia de uno que su cuerpo protegía, el que ganara esta batalla se quedaría conmigo, el que ganara se quedaría con la magia creadora de todas las demás magias…

En ese entonces no lo entendí ninguno de los tres lo entendimos, porque aunque Zeref era mucho más fuerte, porque aunque tu caíste incontables veces te volvías a levantar y seguías luchando, porque a pesar de todo seguías en contra del destino que predecía la victoria de Zeref, tu muerte, y mi muerte…

Porque seguías en contra de todo lo que ya estaba escrito.

No lo supe en ese entonces, fui tonta debí de darme cuente en ese instante, que solo alguien tan terco como tu podría detener todo lo ya escrito, borrarlo y cambiar el ciclo del mundo, cambiar el destino…y recrearlo a tu manera, de la mejor forma que te pareciera… de eso ya hace años, de aquel ataque en tu forma dragón aquel rugido que todos en el mundo escucharon, de aquel rugido que ahora lo llaman, el rugido de la esperanza, o el rugido que predijo la victoria y el cambio de todos los destinos.

…Que importa ya como lo llamen, aun después de tantos años…

_**La tierra sigue ahuecada y quemada…**_

_**Las aguas siguen rojas…**_

_**El cielo sigue gris…**_

_**Y el aire aun huele a sangre y a muerte…**_

Pero aun así los humanos siguen luchando, las personas no se rinden todos siguiendo tu ejemplo, la nueva generación de magos te llaman la leyenda viviente, y la vieja generación te llama héroe…

Y a ti eso no te importa, solo sigues tu propio camino el que tú decides, el que te parezca mejor…

Decidiste que tus amigos debían vivir, decidiste que la magia debía continuar su propio camino, decidiste que las personas debían de hacer las cosas por sus propios medios, decidiste que el mundo necesitaba un nuevo líder, decidiste que los gremios deberían de seguir unidos, el mundo te apoyo, una alianza de magia se formo en la guerra y continuo después de ella, ahora los gremios solo son ramas de una familia mucho más grande…

Puedes ver equipos de magos con diferentes símbolos, puedes ver a magos que no compiten por sus gremios si no que compiten por sus equipos, por sus amigos…

La guerra y tú nos enseñaron eso…

Todo termino bien sabes…

Todo seguirá bien… eso no lo sé tú tampoco pero mientras existan personas como tú, que son tercas a aceptar su destino, se que el mundo podrá seguir adelante…

Memorias del de una testigo, que vio y vivió a tu lado todo lo sucedido, cuando cambiaste el destino!

Termine de escribir y mire por la pequeña ventana de esta casa que hace unos años se combirtio también en mi casa…

Ahí está el héroe… sentado en el pasto riendo y ensuciándose como un niño pequeño.

Y alado de él una preciosa niña de unos hermosos cabellos rosas suaves que caen sobre sus hombros, lacios con terminación ondulada, un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas que van perfecto al color un poco más claro que el tuyo, ojos color café grandes llenas de vigor, lleva puesto una musculosa un poco grande para el tamaño de su cuerpo color negro, atrás un dibujo de un dragón rojo, va perfecto a su actitud imponente, fuerte, y decidida, para la parte de abajo unos shorts cortos blancos da un toque elegante mostrando que en medio de tanta decisión y fuerza hay también una niña tierna y buena, unas sandalias negras en los pies… en su hombro izquierdo muestra con orgullo la marca que comparte con nosotros la marca que lleva miles de leyendas sobre ella…

Una nueva hada muestra sus alas para volar en busca de sus propias aventuras…

Que sin duda serán grandes y muy divertidas al igual que peligrosas…

Y nosotros solo podremos observar…

Te veo levantarla haciéndola volar en círculos alrededor tuyo, ambos con una sonrisa que muestra lo felices que son… no puedo evitarlo aquella escena tan tierna de besarla en la frente, abrazándola fuerte contra ti, muestra lo protector que eres…

Debo admitirlo nunca pensé que podrías llegar a ser tan buen padre, te veo alzarla de nuevo, esta vez mirándome a mi…

Lucy… que esperas sal a jugar…-Esa sonrisa tan bella que siempre derrite mi corazón-

Mama, Papa tiene razón, sal a jugar!- otra sonrisa que derrite mi corazón-

Les sonreí y salí, siempre con una gran sonrisa, ellos eran todo para mí…

Mi esposo un niño en cuerpo de hombre, Natsu Dragneel.

Mi pequeña hija de 8 años, Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia.

No podía pedirle más a la vida, tenía a mis amigos, a mis nuevos amigos, a mi familia mi propia familia…

Como agradezco que tu Salamander, leyenda viviente, hayas sido tan terco como para poder haber cambiado el destino…!

* * *

GRACIAS POR LEER!

Espero que les gustara…

Aun doy vueltas para saber lo que acabo de escribir xDDDD!

Solo es un capitulo no lo voy a continuar aquí termina xD…


End file.
